(looking up at the) stars
by overdose88
Summary: Malam musim gugur bersama orang yang dicintai. [EXO FANFICTION] [BOYXBOY] [CHENBAEK]


**Title : **(looking up at the) stars  
**Pairing : **Chen/Baekhyun  
**Rating : **PG  
**Length : **One-shot  
**Genre : **Fluff

**a/n : Original post here. **Cerita dan plot milik saya, EXO milik SME. **Mohon jangan ada yang plagiat, terima kasih.**

Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus melewati mereka, menggelitik kulit mereka yang punggungnya menempel pada lembutnya selimut Baekhyun yang berwarna baby blue itu. Malamnya terasa dingin, dia pikir, tapi rasa hangat yang ia rasakan ketika kulit Baekhyun menempel dengan lengannya terasa nyaman. Rasanya hangat. Ini mulai menjadi rutinitas untuk kedua laki-laki, tengah malam menyelinap keluar dari kamar masing-masing dengan Baekhyun melompat keluar jendela kamarnya dan Jongdae akan menangkapnya dari bawah, cekikikan dalam pelukannya dan mereka lari ke tempat yang cukup jauh di mana hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. _A special place._

Jongdae menonton tetangganya berlarian di bidang rumput dengan cahaya bulan bersinar di bawah dia. Tertawa seperti anak kecil dan melambaikan tangan pada Jongdae untuk datang dan bergabung. Itu begitu mempesona, Jongdae pikir, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan gambar tersebut dari kepalanya.

Jongdae berlari ke arahnya, menyeringai dan tertawa sama bahagianya dan kedua mulai bermain permainan kekanak-kanakan seperti ucing-ucingan. Jantung Jongdae berdebar keras entah karena berlari atau cengiran manis yang Baekhyun sering perlihatkan padanya. Udara dingin memukul wajahnya tapi rasa geli di perutnya serta hangat badannya tidak pernah pudar jika ia terus melihat senyuman Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya, melompat kepadanya dengan pelukan raksasa sambil berteriak, "Kena!" Dan kedua pun tertawa lagi, bersama-sama. Perasaan mereka memacu sesaat. Tinggi di awan-awan di mana kepala Jongdae berada. Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya menatapnya, muka perlahan maju dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Itu tidak bisa dibilang ciuman, sebenarnya. Jongdae bisa mengatakan itu sebagai kecelakaan, tapi blush merah muda yang datang detik setelah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa, mungkin Jongdae adalah bukan satu-satunya.

Langit malam ini indah, Jongdae berpikir. Tidak ada awan, tidak ada bulan sedihnya tetapi bintang-bintang yang datang dalam warna membuatnya sama-sama cantik. Malam itu diisi oleh suara kriket. "Apakah kau tidak dingin?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, cukup untuk tidak merusak suasana tapi cukup keras sehingga Jongdae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Tidak" kata Jongdae, mata tetap ke langit. Baekhyun bergeser ke sisinya, melempar lengannya ke atas perut Jongdae dan menyeruduk wajahnya ke bahunya. Menutup matanya, Baekhyun bernafas dalam aroma lembut kayu manis yang adalah wangi khas milik Jongdae. "Tapi aku iya."

"Mau pulang?" Jongdae menoleh ke arah wajah Baekhyun, membungkus tangannya di sekitar pinggang lelaki satunya, menariknya lebih dekat tapi hanya cukup untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja di matanya yang sering membuat Baekhyun menggeliat di tempat karena _memalukan ketika kamu melihat aku seperti itu_. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nah, Kamu cukup baik menjadi penghangatku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Jongdae mendengus. "Aku sudah bilang kan, pakai baju tambahan."

"Ya, ya. Berhenti berbicara seperti ibu ku, aku kira kau pacarku. "Baekhyun mendengus sementara Jongdae tertawa lembut.

"Hei lihat," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, menengadah ke langit sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang tertentu. "Hm?" Jongdae mendongak mengikutiarah yang mana jari Baekhyun menunjuk. "Wow, itu sangat besar." Bintang itu lebih besar dari semua, bintang itu juga terus berkelap-kelip. Cantik, ia pikir. Tapi ada perasaan aneh di dalam Jongdae, tapi Jongdae tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar tertangkap lengah sekalipun. Langit mulai hujan dengan bintang. "Meteor shower!" Baekhyun seru dalam kegembiraan. Itu indah, sungguh indah. Tapi cara Baekhyun wajah menerang kegembiraan cukup untuk mencerahkan suasana hatinya lebih dari bintang-bintang manapun. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Baekhyun terlihat lebih indah dari hujan meteor yang sedang terjadi tepat di atas kepalanya. "Jongdae! Cepat, make a wish! "Dan segera, Baekhyun menutup matanya, sangat di fokus membacakan keinginannya dalam pikirannya. Jongdae tidak benar-benar percaya pada fantasy kekanak-kanakan ini, tindakan konyol seperti seperti membuat keinginan pada bintang tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya. Untuk Baekhyun, ia pikir. Mereka membuka mata mereka beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun tersenyum cerah di Jongdae dan matanya berbinar yang Jongdae sudah tahu. "Apa yang kamu minta?" Jongdae bertanya, tidak benar-benar peduli untuk tahu jawabannya. Tapi dia tetap saja bertanya, karena dia suka berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Dia suka mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Rahasia."

Jongdae hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat setelah itu dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara lagi. "Apa yang kamu minta, Jongdae-ah?" Baekhyun penasaran melihat Jongdae. "Loh? Aku pikir itu disimpan untuk menjadi rahasia?"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu yang kamu, katakan padaku ~" Baekhyun merengek, cemberut pada pacarnya dan Jongdae hanya menertawakannya. "Katakan yang kamu nanti aku kasih tahu yang aku." Pipi Baekhyun berubah menjadi campuran warna pink dan merah dan Jongdae mulai bertanya-tanya di pikirannya alasannya. Sebuah seringai perlahan merayap di bibirnya saat realisasi memukul dia. "Pasti sesuatu yang jijik kalau kamu sampai merah begitu." Pipi Baekhyun semakin merah dan dia meninju Jongdae di dada, tidak sakit sedikit pun. "Diam kamu." Dia mengomel dan Jongdae tidak bisa menahan tawanya, mengambil tindakan Baekhyun yang baru saja ia lakukan benar-benar lucu. Dia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan cukup dari pacar kecilnya. "Fine, gak usah jawab. Aku akan memberitahu kamu juga kok. "

Jongdae membungkuk lebih dekat, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada dia dan bibir mereka semakin dekat dan sedikit lagi untuk menyentuh. Baekhyun menutup matanya, berharap untuk ciuman yang akan datang tetapi tidak pernah merasakan adanya bibir Jongdae mengenai bibirnya. "Aku berharap... untuk Bacon dan telur untuk sarapan pagi berikutnya." Dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya, nge-glare ke anak yang tertawa di depan dia. "Ha ha lucu, Jongdae." Baekhyun mendengus, menendang anak itu keluar dari selimutnya selimut dan Baekhyun berguling memakai selimutnya, membuat nya terlilit oleh selimut birunya menjadi seperti kepompong. "Yah, Baekhyun." Jongdae panggil saat ia menangkap anak itu, perangkap dia di antara kedua kakinya. Membungkuk, Jongdae memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir, Jongdae menyeringai padanya. "Kamu manis." Dia memuji tiba-tiba, mengambil Baekhyun lengah membuatnya tersipu marah. Jongdae terkekeh. "Aku tidak minta apa-apa," kata Jongdae sambil bersandar ke bawah. Mata mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain dan Jongdae berpikir dia tidak keberatan menatap bola mata yang indah itu seharian.

Kedua laki-laki akhirnya berciuman, bibir mereka bergerak diatas satu sama lain sedangkan tangan Jongdae pergi ke wajahnya, membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Ketika mereka akhirnya berpisah, dahi mengetuk terhadap satu sama lain sambil napas mereka berbaur dengan angin musim gugur yang lembut, Jongdae tersenyum. "Karena kau satu-satunya hal yang aku pernah ingin, Byun Baekhyun."


End file.
